helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx's Birthday
Info Happy birthday to Nyx! Objective Go to Exhibition with Nyx: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, today is Younger Lady Bavlenka's birthday. Are you going to the Bavlenka mansion? Magda: These days she's been acting weird. I can't even find her at a ball. Maid: You two are close friends. I think she'll meet you today. Servant: My Lady, Younger Lady Nyx Bavlenka is here. Magda: I see, Miss Vivian. Magda: Happy birthday, Lady Nyx. What have you been doing as of late? Nyx: I always get worthless presents on my birthday. This year I want give myself a gift I like. Please visit my art exhibition! Magda: I'm impressed you decided to host one. Nyx: I used my own money to prepare it. Magda: It must have taken a lot of time and effort. Whose paintings will be shown at the exhibition besides yours? Nyx: There are several artists participating. You might've not heard of any of them, but their works are good. Please don't be too critical. Magda: I won't. I believe it's magical that some people can use a brush to recreate an image from their mind. Nyx: I also asked Sister Florna to bring some children from the slums. While you might not mind, I still wanted to tell you ahead of time. Magda: In any case, the art exhibition can be considered an act of goodwill. Story Chat 2 Nyx: Here's the exhibition hall. What do you think? Magda: Beautiful. It seems to be the place where the Bavlenkas held art exhibitions before. Nyx: Haha... While there aren't many nobles who plan to attend, there are still a lot of civilians. Good thing I opened it to the public free of charge. Look, doesn't this person in the painting look like my sister? Magda: She does look like Lady Bavlenka, especially with that aura. Nyx: I like this painting too! It's called 'Leap'. Isn't it lovely? Magda: Umm... (It just looks like someone spilled paint all over the canvas. Could this be also considered art?) Nyx: Although there isn't a defined figure, the colors clearly convey emotion. Magda: Indeed, the bright red reminds me of people dancing. It gives a sense of cheerfulness. Nyx: So you also have a sharp eye! Let me show you other works. Story Chat 3 Hamilton: Horrible. Why would someone arrange... Magda: Isn't that Mr. Hamilton? I can tell he's being picky again. Nyx: I invited him. Because this is my first time hosting an exhibition, I thought he could give me some advice. Magda: But his opinions can be very harsh. Nyx: Shh, he's walking towards us. Hamilton: Good day, Younger Lady Bavlenka and Lady Ellenstein. Nyx: Thank you for attending this exhibition. Do you have any suggestions for me? Hamilton: Since you asked, I'll be blunt. I don't know much about art, but each piece needs to have a certain distance away from one another. It's so the people won't all be crowded around an artwork. Here, you added a bunch of frames to display the paintings. I can see you've carefully selected them, but they aren't elegant if not a bit shabby. Magda: (That's quite straightforward.) Hamilton: I don't know whether or not these paintings suit the audience's taste either. I believe these frames are made from white pine wood? The material is fine, but its color and texture doesn't suit every painting. You need to be aware this frame isn't good with dark or complex art. It also doesn't match these light-colored walls. This art exhibition doesn't feel like one held by any of the Four Families. The details show your negligence. I don't think you're qualified to host any events. Nyx: ... Magda: What you said was too mean! : Story Root 2 : Hamilton: I just did what I was asked. I believe Younger Lady Bavlenka wanted me here so she can listen to suggestions instead of only empty praises. : Nyx: Thank you. So I wasn't good enough... : Magda: You worked hard! : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: These were all prepared by Younger Lady Bavlenka with her own money and within less than a week. It's not easy to do that with such limited conditions! Hamilton: Even mediocre preparation shows carelessness. Magda: But... Florna: Children, here is the art exhibition. Civilian Boy: This house is so big! Civilian Girl: So a gallery is like this. The pictures on the walls are so pretty! Magda: Huh? Florna: Please lower your voices. Civilian Boy: Heheh, I'm the knight from the drawing! Hamilton: Why are there children here? Judging from their ragged clothing, are they from the slums? Magda: Yes, Younger Lady Bavlenka invited them. The exhibition may not meet your standards, but the purpose of any art gallery is to allow people to appreciate paintings. I think Younger Lady Bavlenka did well in this aspect. Hamilton: ...I agree. Nyx: Huh? Hamilton: Please forgive me for earlier. There are a few, self-righteous nobles who invite me to their balls just to be praised. All to improve their reputations. I had thought you were the same as the rest of them, trying to get my approval for your first art exhibition. Now I see you truly want to hold a good exhibition. Not for yourself, but to let the children of the slums appreciate art. Nyx: It's also a birthday present to myself. I'm hosting this exhibition for me. Hamilton: What a meaningful gift. What you need now is experience. I think you'll get enough in the future. I wish you a happy birthday, Younger Lady Bavlenka. If you want to hold another event in the future, please allow me to help. Nyx: You have my gratitude, Mr. Hamilton. Florna: Younger Lady Bavlenka, the children like the paintings. Nyx: Thank you for bringing the children here. They've made things more fun. Florna: May the Goddess bless you. I also wish you a happy birthday. Nyx: I also want to thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Without you, I'd be crying after listening to Mr. Hamilton's comments. Hamilton: Sorry, Younger Lady Bavlenka. I'll be less harsh next time. Nyx: It's okay, I have Lady Ellenstein's support. Magda: You're making me feel embarrassed. Civilian Girl: Are you in charge of this place? Will you do more events later? Nyx: ...Yes, I will. I'll hold one every year. You can visit with your friends is you want! Civilian Boy: I can't wait to bring my friends in the slums! Nyx: Haha, you can bring them tomorrow. The art exhibition will last for a week. Civilian Girl: Jimmy, he looks like you! Civilian Boy: Who? Nyx: Sister Florna, Mr. Hamilton, please excuse me for a moment. Florna: Farewell, Younger Lady Bavlenka. Hamilton: I have other pieces of advice. I'll give them to you later. Nyx: Thank you. Lady Ellenstein, would you like me to talk about other artworks? Magda: That would be great! Where should we start? Story Chat 4 Maid: My Lady, how was the art exhibition? Magda: It was interesting. There were a lot of works different from what you'd normally see. There was this one called 'Leap'. Maid: What's the meaning behind such a painting? Please tell me! Magda: Well, it's complicated and difficult to describe with words. You can go with me to the exhibition tomorrow and see for yourself. Maid: Alright. I'm so curious about this painting. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript